


When Hell Freezes Over

by harmonyfb



Category: Angel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyfb/pseuds/harmonyfb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes old sayings are more literal than you might think. Set in Season 5 of "Angel, the Series".</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hell Freezes Over

“What are you doing here?” It was foolish to ask. If he wasn’t hallucinating – and Wes really couldn’t be sure he wasn’t, given his current sleep habits – there was only one reason Lilah could be here. “The senior partners sent you. How stupid of me.”

“You’d think so, wouldn’t you? But you’d be wrong. I’m my own woman today – so to speak.” She slipped off her heels and padded across the thick carpet. “Mmm, feels so good to take those off. No casual Fridays for me anymore.” She sprawled across his desk, careful of her neck. Ancient papers skittered to the floor where she lounged.

“If you’re not working for Wolfram and Hart, how did you…?”

“Bust out?” She smiled. “There are ways. There’s always a loophole, if you look hard enough.” She began to unbutton her blouse – lilac silk, just as she been wearing the last time he’d seen her in the flesh, if not in life. Underneath, she wore a matching bra, padded lace and wire. “You know how people say, _when hell freezes over_?”

He nodded numbly.

“Turns out, that has real-world applications. Like today. Ice everywhere, contracts broken willy-nilly. We had penguins. And I,” she purred, “got out for a conjugal visit.”

“Lock the door,” he said hoarsely.

“That’s my sweet Wesley,” she said.


End file.
